Planeta zagłady
200px. Autor: Aritika władca Guratti 08:57, sty 17, 2010 (UTC) O opowieści Opowieść przedstawia losy glatorian mieszkających na planecie Reve Magna gdzie toczą się wojny i kataklizmy. Więcej się dowiecie jak przeczytacie Prolog Wieki temu na odległej planecie zwanej Reve Magna, istniały trzy krainy- krainy te były pod stałą władzą i nadzorem panujących tak Avece których stworzyli Wielkie Istoty, gdyż nie mieli czasu sami tego pilnować. Pierwsza kraina, była krainą życia gdzie włodarzył Koleo. W jego krainie łączyły się trzy terminy- Śmierć, nieszczęście i szczęście a nad nimi jako czwarty termin panowała Wygrana. Teren tej krainy był tak rozległy ,że zajmował połowie planety. Tam mieszkali Glatorianie. Następną krainą była kraina śmierci. A włodarzył w niej Mexo który władał tam surowo. Terminy w tej krainie były: Śmierć i Wygrana. Tam mieszkali Varlanowie potworne istoty mogące jednym ruchem palca zabić wszystkich których by zechcieli. Ich kraina była w samym środku planety. Ostatnią krainą była Kraina Rajska gdzie trafiali ci którzy byli dobrzy. Tą i krainę życia dzieliła wielki mur. Który był wysoki na parę tysięcy kilometrów.Wszyscy żyli w zgodzie ale tą piękną sielankę zniszczyła wiadomość ,że w Krainie Życia jest ogromny kamień o ogromnej mocy. W tedy w tej krainie powstały cztery państwa. Glatorianie Lodu, Roślin i Skały osiedlili się na zachodzie i swoje państwo nazwali Leaser. Glatorianie Ognia, Piasku, Wody osiedlili się na północy w górach Kadrowego Wzoru. Przez jaskinie która była zamknięta na wieki wyszli potworni i groźni Varlanowie, którzy zaczęli toczyć z mieszkańcami wojny. Podbite miejsc stawały się cząstką ich okropnej krainy. Ostatnim państwem jak się wydaje albo najgroźniejszym albo najbardziej spontanicznym byli Wilkowie i inne zwierzęta. W śród połączonych watach wilków byli jeszcze spility, stlakery, ogromne zwierzęta podobne do konia. Wojna zaczęła się toczyć. Część 1 Kraina Życia… W mieście Stand Lee, panuje duży zamęt. Po cichu można było usłyszeć rozmowę dwóch Glatorian. Adref’aa i Ghurse’a -Ej, powinniśmy ich uspokoić. -Nie -Jesteśmy blisko granicy, mogą nas w każdej chwili zaatakować. -No to co, nie dam się twoim wybrykom. Nagle Adref uderzył Ghursa w kolano i wlazł na wielką scenę. I krzykną: -Ludzie, słuchajcie. Wróg zbliża się od tyłu, wasze krzyki mówią im, że tu jesteście. A nasze wojska na pewno nie dadzą radę ich atakować i was bronić. Więc proszę was. Cicho!!! Na scenę wszedł Ghurse i zepchną Adref’a na podłogę, poczym wyją sztylet i chciał go dźgnąć. Ale przebiła go strzała lecąc z prędkością światła. Glatorianin w Czerwonej zbroi spojrzał za siebie i od razu odskoczył, i biegł daleko przed siebie, aż dobiegł bo pewnego domku, skąd wyszło 50 glatorian, uzbrojonych po zęby. Nastąpił krzyk Adref’a. -Tam, w tamtą stronę. Zbliżają się wrogowie. Zza góry usłyszeli odgłos wilków. Było ich może 1000 co znaczyło porażkę. Była jedna możliwość, ucieczka. -Ja tu zostanę, wy uciekajcie! Wykrztusił przez ściśnięte strachem gardło Adref. -Tak jest, poruczniku! -Już idźcie osłaniać przy ucieczce Agori! -Tak jest -Zdobędą te miasto, ale my im odpłacimy, odbijemy to miasto i zrównamy ich wojowników z ziemią, a ich szczątki nie zostaną ukryte, tylko rozrzucone po ruinach, gdzie ci co będą przechodzić, dowiedzą się ,o tym jak umiemy się zemścić. -Odpłacimy im!!! Zza góry, wybiegło stado wilków, cała góra była nimi pokryta, zaś Adref, powoli zamkną oczy. Chwycił za broń i jego super nabój który kupił za 4000 diskosów. Wystrzelił, nabój leciał i uderzył w górę, rozerwał się i wybuch z taką siłą ,że może zabił jakieś 400 wilków. -Już, uciekajcie!!! Szybko odparł, a oni zniknęli za zaspami, ale to było przeszłością, lub przyszłością. Inni by pomyśleli ,że jest to wielka nicość, próba lub po prostu zapomnienie. Ale te rozmyślanie wyszły ślepo przed prawdą, która jest wśród nas, a była to śmierć. Wilki wyskoczyły zza sceny i rzuciły się na Glatorianinem. -Lepiej milczeć, niż źle mówić. Po tych słowach Glatorianin leżał już na ziemi, a na nim była kupa wilków którzy chcieli tylko jednego. Śmierci Część 2